


Leave of Absence

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [21]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires, mention of pon farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Leonard opened the door and saw Spock’s brow tip upward, he winced and grabbed the commander by his shirt and pulled him into his quarters, locking the door behind them. “Don’t say a goddamn thing to Jim, you understand? I will kill you.”</p><p>“Doctor, you are not entirely human, are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave of Absence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go hide now...  
> Warning: I literally woke up in the middle of the night to get this down so; here there be all kinds of fucked up grammatical shit

The moment Leonard opened the door and saw Spock’s brow tip upward, he winced and grabbed the commander by his shirt and pulled him into his quarters, locking the door behind them. “Don’t say a goddamn thing to Jim, you understand? I will kill you.”

“Doctor, you are not entirely human, are you?”

Leonard ran a hand over his golden eyes and pulled the sheet he was using to cover himself a little tighter. “No, alright, I’m not.” He glared at the sound of the water cutting off in his private bath. Why the hell did Dorian have to go shower right then? He would have told him who was at the fucking door. “Why the hell are you here so late anyway? There’s not a scratch on you and you don’t have any signs of illness.” Spock actually reached out, uncharacteristically intending to grab the doctor’s hand. “Don’t you fucking touch me.”

“Sorry, I am not thinking clearly,” Leonard blinked as the hand dropped away. “If you were to touch me you would see I have a fever.” He shifted his covering to be able to put a, covered, hand against the Vulcan’s brow and hissing at the heat.

“Damn, you should go to sick bay, get that brought down.”

“It is not from illness doctor, which is why I am here. Would you be able to write Lieutenant Uhura and myself a leave of absents?”

“Leave of,” Leonard did some calculations and groaned. “Pon Farr.”

Spock did not look amused, but then he never really did, “Precisely.”

“You could have gotten that from anyone in sick bay; why the fuck did you have to drag me out of bed this late?!”

Spock eyes darted away for a moment. “I may not be thinking clearly but I do know that a slip from the CMO out rank any others on the ship, unless under attack it cannot be disregarded.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and growled when Dorian finally emerged from bath, “About damn time.” The bot seemed just as worried as he did when he first opened the door. “Cat’s out of the bag.”

“Commander Spock, your temperature-“

“I am aware, which is why I am here.”

“Pon Farr, it’s Vulcan mating season basically.”

Dorian’s eyes lit up a little too much for his liking, “Fascinating.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway. I’ll get you that note so long as you tell NO ONE about me understood?”

“Why would you hide the fact that you are not entirely human? Would that not be medically negligent? What if you were injured and we did not have your species on record or treat you improperly?”

“Spock, a species of one is not a species. And Dorian knows how to care for me.” Spock opened his mouth to speak and Leonard raised a hand. “Let’s just say, Vulcans weren’t the first ones to Earth. The first ones were there possibly thousands of years before you pointy eared lot. And, for the most part, have died off by now. What are still there are just ghosts waiting to fade out of existence.”

“I would be better prepared if I at least knew your species of origin.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Leave it to a Vulcan on the cusps of heat to still be this fucking logical.” Dorian’s cheek was lit up brightly in the darkened room. “Vampire, Spock, I’m a vampire. At least that’s the only name I know of for them.”

Spock’s brows dipped, “You are referring to the human mythology.”

“Yes and no, the mythology wasn’t all myth, and that’s the only thing we knew them as.” Spock still looked to be attempting to think, but Leonard could tell by the slight green hue to his cheeks that the northern brain was trying to take a back seat. “Go, you have your leave, we’ll talk about this when your CPU isn’t trying to get you rutting against anything with a pulse.”

“How is this not in the history books?”

“Spock, thousands of years, it _is_ in the books, it’s just a forgotten lore now. That’s what humans did with aliens and monsters back then. Tell stories, after all, nothing that dangerous or advanced could have possibly existed right? At least, not until your kind came and woke us up from our little daydream.”

Dorian stepped in when Spock looked about to ask more questions, “Commander, I suggest you return to your quarters. Your fever is spiking.”

Spock’s eyes were a bit glassy when Dorian took his shoulder to lead him out, “Yes, you are right.” Leonard was grumbling to himself and headed to his desk for a good drink when the door slid open, “Your name is John, am I correct doctor?”

“A very long time ago, yes, I was John.”

Spock seemed to accept that and the door slid shut, “How bad did this just go?”

“I don’t know yet Dorian, if we’re lucky he’ll brush it off as fever induced delusions.”

“He’s Vulcan, not gullible. He’ll never think that. Perhaps one thing, but all? And if it’s an increase in body temperature from arousal brought on by the urge to mate he will know he wasn’t hallucinating.”

“You’d be surprised. The texts say Pon Farr can be the death of Vulcans.” Dorian blinked, “The fever becomes so out of control that it fries their brain, though they can withstand much higher temperatures than humans.”

“John,” Dorian looked worried. “The logical thing is to alert the ship to a potential threat.”

“He isn’t thinking clearly, he’s in heat. I have about a week before he’s either alerted the entire ship or demands answers. Besides, he doesn’t know I’m a threat. He just knows that whatever I am looks human except for a few aesthetic features that I am able to hide easily.”

“You gave him the term Vampire, John he already knows something about them if he’s asking about them being myths!”

“Dorian, calm down, you’ll worry yourself into overheating. It’ll be fine. We’ve gotten through worse, we’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t want you exiled off world somewhere,” Leonard pulled the fretting DRU close before leading him back to bed.

“They won’t, they know me well enough that I won’t hurt them.”

“Wrong, they know Leonard McCoy won’t hurt them. Once they realize you’re not their human CMO what are they going to do?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to sleep, you wore me out,” Leonard smirked as he kissed the blue streaking across his love’s temple, “And quit with the disco face.” It went dark as Dorian curled up closer and held on tight.


End file.
